


never get to heaven on a night like this

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: A brief look at the relationship between Adam and Gansey





	never get to heaven on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> Title from some Bastille song

Adam’s slender fingers burned a brand against Gansey’s hips. 

Gansey squirmed under him, his breath caught in his throat. “Fuck,” he managed, arching against Adam. 

Adam’s lips traced an intoxicating path down his neck, red hot as he kissed and nipped his way across the dips and valleys of Gansey’s sensitive neck. 

“Adam,” Gansey murmured, his jaw tilted towards the sky to give Adam as much access as he possibly could. 

“Gansey,” Adam said against his skin, his lips hardly pausing. 

“You’re incredible,” Gansey said, because he couldn’t say it in a day to day context without upsetting Adam, but he could say it while Adam was drawing him out closer and closer to the edge. 

Adam hummed, his mouth occupied as he moved lower town, tracing warm lips over Gansey’s collarbone. His hand stayed firmly on Gansey’s hip, pinning him to the bed and disrupting the way that Gansey’s hips jumped as Adam bit down and sucked, leaving bruises that would surely last the week. 

“Fuck,” Gansey gasped, his hands scrabbling at Adam’s back. Adam hardly reacted as Gansey dragged desperate nails down the ridges of his spine. He was continuing his path downward, his lips barely brushing Gansey’s belly button as they came to a pointed and careful stop above his waistband. 

“Adam,” Gansey nearly pleaded. 

Adam’s fingers tucked into his waistband. “Yes?”

Gansey moved his hips up pointedly, barely thinking. “Please,” he tried, too aware of how aroused he was. 

Adam pulled his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, his brilliant eyes never once leaving Gansey’s. “Since you asked so sweetly.”

His lips were around Gansey’s cock before he even got a chance to respond. He choked on his words, his entire world narrowing to the heat of Adam’s mouth. His words stuck together as they fell out of his mouth, mashes of praise and curses as Adam’s skillful tongue took Gansey apart. 

He threw his head back against the bed and moaned, long and loud, fingers fisted in Adam’s hair. Adam was skilled and efficient, his soft hands wandering over Gansey’s hips and thighs as he sucked him off. 

“Adam,” Gansey gasped, heat pooling in his lower stomach. “God—“ he struggled for air, his world narrowed onto Adam as he came. He didn’t know if he cried out or not, his entire world exploding. Adam’s hands kept him steady, lingering kisses across his thighs as Gansey shuddered his way down. 

“Fuck,” Gansey said, already pulling Adam into a searing kiss. 

Adam’s beautiful hands bracketed his face, thumbs against his cheekbones as he kissed away the taste of Gansey against his mouth. Gansey kisses him hungrily, all teeth and tongue and heat. 

“Let me,” he said into Adam’s mouth, his hand around his cock. 

Adam moaned softly, muffled against his lips. “Please,” he said, pressing closer to Gansey. 

Gansey fell into a rhythm quickly, his hand working Adam as he kissed him senseless. Adam’s kids got less controlled the further along they got until he was gasping and moaning, his forehead pressed against Gansey’s. 

He came with an exhale of Gansey’s name, his brow furrowing. Gansey kissed it away, dragging Adam on top of him for a searing kiss. 

“You’re incredible,” he said again, all the weight in the world behind it. 

Adam smiled at him, flushed and sweaty. “You’re only saying that for my mouth.”

Gansey kissed him hard. 

“Proving my point,” Adam murmured. 

Gansey pulled him closer, laying him bedside him so they could rest. Their bodies fit together perfectly, two outcast boys together as one whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m drunk out of my mind no one read this


End file.
